This invention relates to an inexpensive recreational flotation device that may be readily transported to the beach, pool, etc., where the user is assured of cooling comfort from a hand held mist spraying mechanism. The device includes a cooled head rest integral with a high density flotation mat.
The prior art offers several devices that may provide some cooling comfort to a user of the device. The prior art is exemplified by the following U.S. Patents:
a.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,705, to Coleman, et al., discloses an inflatable raft with a shower device. The device includes a horizontally disposed support base having at least one flotation cell. At least one side wall of a shade member extends upwardly from the support base. The shade member further includes a horizontally disposed covering member supported by the at least one side wall. The support base and the shade member have at least one common inflatable air cell, such that full inflation of the air cell forces the side wall and the covering member to assume semi-rigid positions relative to the base for shading the base. The base has a support surface and perimeter walls extending above the support surface so that the base may retain water on the support surface between the perimeter walls. A water nozzle is further included and held by the covering member in a downwardly facing attitude. A flexible hose is positioned within the at least one air cell, and a hose coupling is positioned on the base. The hose interconnects the water nozzle and the hose coupling so that water may be introduced at the hose coupling to flow through the flexible hose for expulsion from the water nozzle for cooling a person reclining on the support base. A water reservoir is removably attached to the base, and includes a manual spray gun for producing a water spray for further cooling a person reclining on the base.
b.) U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,455, to Commisso, et al., teaches a misting device, usable with a lounging pad that produces a gentle blanket-like mist that completely covers sunbathers and provides cooling to keep a person comfortable while sunbathing without having to move away from the device. The misting device is removably attachable to a lounge pad and has mist emitting heads which are individually rotatable to control the direction of mist emission. While the device is attached to a lounge pad, the lounge pad may be folded for transport or to conform to the shape of lounge chairs or ground surface contours.
c.) U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,143, to Breaux et al., relates to sunbathing apparatus comprising a generally rectangular flexible sheet having an elongated flexible water conduit integrally attached to a marginal side edge thereof The conduit and the marginal side edge have a plurality of spaced concentric perforations therealong where the perforations are positioned toward the upper surface of the sheet member. A valve is provided for coupling the conduit to an operative supply of water and controlling the rate of flow of water, whereby water flowing into the conduit and out through the perforations is directed upwardly and inwardly of the marginal side edge of the sheet member so as to direct a fine spray of water onto the upper surface of the sheet member.
d.) U.S. Pat. No. D-387,271, to Bifulco, is a design patent which illustrates a portable spherical misting device.
In contrast to the foregoing prior art, the present invention offers a user of the device hereof a low-cost alternative to provide cooling comfort at a sunny beach, for example. The manner by which this goal is achieved with the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.